


Hangover

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin woke up with his head pounding, his eyes burning in the sunlight provided by the windows in his room. He knew this was gonna happen.</p>
<p>He knew he was gonna wake up with a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

The men loved drinking. Well, they loved it as much as the next guy. Even their non-drinking partner, Ray, would tag along just to laugh at his tipsy, stumbling lovers.

Each time they went out, someone had to be ready to call a cab when one of the men was just about to fall over on their face. Tonight was Jack’s night, and when Gavin just about knocked his teeth out on a bar stool, they all knew it was ready to leave and call it a night.

Some of them didn’t even bother finishing their last sips. They knew they had to get themselves and their boy home.

 

Gavin woke up with his head pounding, his eyes burning in the sunlight provided by the windows in his room. He knew this was gonna happen.

He knew he was gonna wake up with a hangover.

He wondered how all of his other lads where dealing with their rude wake ups. As always, he knew Michael would be the most grouchy, so he didn’t even bother thinking about him as a possibility to go and have early hangover cuddles.

His other lad quickly shot into his mind. Ray wouldn’t be grouchy one bit, he doesn’t even drink!

Gavin managed to pull himself off his bed, wanting to rip all of his hair out by the way his head felt like it was splitting in half.

He dragged himself across the hall, softly knocking at Ray’s door when he arrived. Soon enough, he heard heavy footsteps make their way to answer the door.

An obviously sleepy Ray arrived in front of Gavin, scowling slightly when he answered the door.

“Gavin? You need something?” Ray asked, trying to squint the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey, Ray,” Talking made the headache gripping Gavin’s brain throb back in disagreement. “Can I, um, lay with you for a bit?” He pointed to his head for affect, effectively explaining his predicament without using words.

Ray instantly knew his loves problem, and opened up his room for Gavin.

Gavin entered as fast as he could, and quickly plopped face first into Ray’s large piles of blankets. He took a deep breath. This whole room smelled like Ray, as it should.

He loved it.

“So, um, do you need me to like, bring you something?”

Gavin shook his head, and simply patted at the bed next to him. Ray seemed to understand. He felt the bed bend down to the weight. He silently begged that Ray would bring him into his arms.

He felt what he wished for, and he wanted to throw his arms up in the air in victory, but simply didn’t want to leave Ray’s touch.

They sat there for minutes, Gavin pushing back on Ray’s side.

He internally groaned when he heard a knock at the door.

“Hey Bud, I’m gotta go get that. I’ll be right back,” He heard Ray whisper into his ear, and he nodded back. He hated it when Ray left, letting the warmth leave from that spot, even if it was only for thirty seconds.

Gavin listened in on a soft conversation with Ray and who he assumed was Michael, though he couldn’t make out much of what they were saying from the headache still pounding in his head and body.

He soon heard the door close softly, and two pairs of footsteps making their way back to the bed. Both sides of the bed sunk in, and he knew what was happening.

Ray was gonna play mommy today, bringing in each and every one of his hung over boys into his room for comfort and getting anything they needed.

He felt Michael’s arms grown around his empty sides, and Ray’s arms return.

The morning rolled on with the same routine. One of the other men would knock at Ray’s door, Ray would answer, and another body would be added to the pile. Ryan came first, stealing Ray’s spot and making Ray lay on his chest. Next Jack, who managed to lift Michael and place him to his chest and stomach, effectively in the same position as Ryan and Ray. Finally Geoff, who took Gavin’s place, and Gavin simply moved to the clear space near the bottom of the bed.

They spent the rest of their time like this, one by one their breaths being synced and slow, showing one by one that they had dosed off, hopefully sleeping off some of their hangovers.


End file.
